


Disciplining

by lilacSkye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how else to call it, I'm probably forgetting something, Kinky, Listen this is just trashy smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacSkye/pseuds/lilacSkye
Summary: Everyone knows king Xander is a soldier through and through, a master of discipline and self control in every occasion. Fewer know his steely self restraint extends far out of his role as a royal and fighter.After many nights spent alone, Corrin decides to test how far his resolve can truly go.





	Disciplining

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is trash. I'm struggling with writer's block and stress, and this idea just kept dancing into my head at all the least appropriate moments so... I've written it down. Hopefully it'll stop haunting me.
> 
> Trashy smut and OOCness ahead!!

"Do you trust me?"

The question was out of her mouth before she could think twice about it - which Corrin _probably_ should have. Or rather, she did think twice about it, several times over in fact, during the many weeks Xander spent out of town for some diplomatic meeting with a neighboring tribe. Still, as determined she had been whilst lying alone in the wide king-sized they'd been sharing since their marriage, excruciatingly long night after excruciatingly long night, with only her memories and clumsy fingers as companions to fight off the loneliness, all her resolve seemed to have evaporated into nothingness by the time Xander came back and they were finally alone in their room.

Until, of course, her body decided it had enough of her insecurities and took matters in its own matters.

Xander looked up from the papers he was skimming through, as he always did before retiring for the night. Gods forbid if he happened to forget or, even worse, neglect his many duties before getting some well deserved rest, even if he was exhausted from travelling and struggling to keep his eyes open. It had taken Corrin a lot of time and convincing to get him to place a desk into their bedroom, so that she didn't have to fall asleep entirely alone, at least.

"But of course, Corrin. I would trust you with my life." he smiled reassuringly as he spun on his chair to face her, although Corrin could easily spot the faintest traces of wariness in his slightly narrowed eyes, in the stiffness in his shoulders. She supposed she couldn't really blame him for an instinct kicking in; with all she heard of the state of the Nohrian court as Xander and his siblings grew up, it was little wonder that trust came as no easy feat to them.

In spite of his smile and generally accommodating attitude, Corrin felt her anxiety spike even further, and she chewed on her lip harder, to the point the skin broke and the metallic tang of blood filled her mouth.

Xander's smile dimmed, replaced by a worried frown. "Corrin? Is something bothering you? You've been acting quite strange since I've returned."

He made to stand up, presumably to reach her in bed and comfort her in person, but Corrin shook her head violently.

"No! No, it's nothing, just… stay there…"

Xander halted, but the concern in his eye did not relent. "Corrin…?"

She took a deep breath. No turning back now. She just needed to focus and gather all her courage and do as Camilla said.

_"Be confident and bold, and he'll be eating by the palm of your hand."_

If only it were so easy. Perhaps, if she was a tenth as gorgeous and attractive as Camilla was, this wouldn't be an issue at all.

Mouth suddenly dry and face quickly warming up all the way to the roots of her hair, she pulled the covers off herself and rose to her feet. She saw Xander's eyes widen a fraction as he took the sight in - oh she _knew_ he liked when she wore this particular gown, black with purple linings and gold embroidery, with a slit that climbed up to her hip, exposing a fair deal of her left leg - and swallow thickly, the faintest blush dusting his cheeks and ears. Feeling emboldened by the reaction, she mustered up all her courage and sashayed through the room, doing her best to sway her hips in what she ardently hoped was a sensual way.

"Corrin..? What are you doing?"

Avoiding eye contact as much as she could lest she actually self combusted out of sheer embarrassment, she climbed on his lap, straddling his hips. She looped her left arm around his shoulders for purchase, while her right rose up, pressing her index finger to his lips.

"Hush," she cooed, trying her best to appear confident despite the look of utter bewilderment flashing through his eyes. She wondered if she looked alluring to him at all or if, despite all her endeavors, she still appeared the usual clumsy and inexperienced young woman in need of guidance she always was. "Just tell me, do you trust me?"

Her finger trembled. Xander heaved a sigh, and her fingerpad tingled as the hot air blew past it. He placed his hands on her sides, keeping her steady on his lap.

"What do you want to do to me?"

Her heart hammered wildly in her ears, disbelief and excitement warring for dominance against each other. Slowly, she pried off his hands off her hips and leaned over, her mouth hovering an inch away from his, tantalizing but unreachable. He craned his neck upwards and she saw his pupils were dilated in lustful want, dark and ready to pounce.

She smirked, this time feeling vastly more confident. Her hand trailed down his chest, kneading firmly at the toned muscles hidden by the thin shirt and vest he was wearing, and then down to his waist and past his belt, where a suspicious bulge was already making itself known through his pants, poking her in the inner side of her thigh. He hissed as she put pressure on the delicate spot, his head rolling back against the back of the chair and eyes fluttering close. She leaned in and pressed her cheek flush against his.

"Hold still." She breathed in his ear. Much to her glee, she felt him stiffen and seize. "Don't move until I say so."

She felt him let out a breathy chuckle into her neck. His hands moved, but rather than grabbing her waist as she first thought, he settled for laying them to rest against the armrests of the chair. His knuckles were turning white from the sheer effort.

"Is that an order, my Queen?"

She smirked. "Yes."

She dove in and pressed her lips against his, kissing him fervently with renewed desire, licking and nibbling at his lower lip in her demand to be let in. He held off for a few moments, smirking in the kiss as her attempts at gaining access grew more desperate by the second, but then caved in, giving her all she wanted with no second thought, granting her all she could take from him. How very typical of him.

Eventually, she pulled away, and it was with no small amount of satisfaction that she noticed Xander was as flushed and unkempt as she was, that his entire body was radiating with desire and intent to pounce and take, that his militaristic self-restraint she so loathed was finally failing. She peeled herself off him and took a step back, and Xander, reluctant but ever so obedient and resilient once he committed to something, watched her put distance between us, eyeing hungrily her every move until the back of her legs hit the bed frame. She grinned and hooked a finger around the hem of the lacy piece of lingerie peeking boldly out of the split in the skirt and pulled it down, allowing it to slide slowly and smoothly along her exposed leg, until it hit and pooled on the floor.

Xander's eyes narrowed and his posture grew more rigid. He was clutching onto the armrest for dear life, but alas, he did not move.

Corrin sat down on the bed, smoothing the wrinkled sheets, and lied down on her back, so that now Xander had a full length view of her profile. She fanned the skirt around her and half bent her knees, her feet firmly planted on the mattress, widening the split and further exposing her bare leg and hip to him. She rested a hand over her knee, and heard him take a sharp breath.

"Oh, _Xander_ ," she breathed, her hand trailing down along her thigh, nails digging into her own flesh and leaving flaming streaks in their wake as she led her fingers closer and closer to her core. "You keep leaving me here, bored and alone… look what you made me do…"

She spread her legs further, heat already pooling at her core. She let her eyes fall close, relishing in the feel of having Xander's undivided attention on her, his paperwork all but forgotten.

Her hand inched closer, and closer.

" _Ah-!_ "

Corrin moaned as her fingers brushed delicately against her clit, rolling it and pinching it slightly in between her index and middle finger, slow and steady. She shifted and squirmed, her left hand rising to cup her breast, bare under the thin gown, and knead on it. She let out a throaty sigh as her palm rubbed harshly against her pert nipple. A fine sheen of perspiration coated her body and plastered her curls flat against her head and flushed cheeks.

Then she heard another noise, like a choked, low groan. She cracked one eye opened.

Xander was now hunched in his seat, face hidden by his golden curls cascading down, a far cry from his usual pristine and regal poise. His hands were clenched, fingers coiled in fists so tight Corrin thought he might snap a tendon at any given moment. He was visibly shaking.

Good. Now to deal the coup de grâce.

"Eyes...on me, Xa-ahh-," she groaned shamelessly as her fingers fumbled more quickly, reaching down to pull open her labia. Her whole body spasmed violently as she slowly inserted a digit in herself - too thin, too shallow - and then a second one, and then she pulled and pushed, in and out, her hips raising and rolling as too meet her own thrusts halfway through in the attempt to reach even deeper.

"Gods… Xander… I… Xan-"

She was getting close, but she bit her lip hard, allowing the pain to take the edge off her approaching climax, to push it back and save it for later. Nevertheless, she let her mouth fall open as she arched off the mattress, a loud cry escaping her gaping lips.

She fell back in a graceless heap, sweaty and flushed all over. Gingerly, she pulled her hand away and let it fall at her side.

For a moment, there was only silence, broken only by Corrin's rough pants as she struggled to catch her breath again. Her core throbbed, almost painfully, begging for the release it was so suddenly denied.

Then-

" _Corrin_."

A shiver ran down her spine as Xander all but growled her name in desperate need he clearly couldn't control any longer. She smiled.

"Yes?"

He made to take a deep, calming breath, but a sudden hitch immediately gave him away. He was far more in need than he was willing to show.

But orders were orders, and his discipline prevented him from going against what he was instructed. Even if it meant torture for him.

"Permission to move…?"

Her grin widened. She beckoned him towards her, her own juices coating her fingers, glistening sinfully in the dim candlelight.

"Permission granted."

Slowly, grimacing as though every little movement brought forth a whole world of pain and he struggled to retain his control over himself, he rose to his feet. She watched him attentively as he tugged off his silk cravat with far more aggression than necessary and let it flutter on the ground, discarded like a mere rug, and then proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt in much a similar manner. He stalked towards the bed with slow, long strides, until he was towering over her, tall and imposing and _gods_ , the way he looked at her was liable to make her hit her climax on its own.

She grinned up at him, appreciating the generous view his now open shirt was blessing her with.

"Well? I thought you had something in mind?"

She was getting cocky, both knew that. He frowned.

"You're going to regret teasing me so, Corrin." He hissed, voice low and dangerous. If she didn't know him so well, she probably would have felt a little scared at the veiled threat, but as of now she knew him too well not to know it was his way to give her a way out of what was coming, if she so felt like it.

She hummed softly as she rose to a sitting position and reached to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling it down.

"Make me."

There was a beat of silence.

Suddenly, in a movement that was too fast for her to follow, Xander grasped her wrist and yanked it off, pushing her down back on the mattress and pinning her against it with his whole body. She yelped as he reached for her other hand and shifted as to hold them both high above her head in his much larger one. She tried to wiggle free, but he did not budge an inch. If anything, it elicited a dark chuckle out of him, the sound of which made her weak in the knees.

"You've acted shamefully and naughty, my darling," he whispered in her ear, and she moaned as he used his free hand to pry her legs open, revealing her most intimate part to him. "You deserve a fitting punishment."

He hooked her legs around his hips, thus preventing her to clamp them together. He licked his lips and dived down to nibble at the side of her neck, down and down till he reached the hem of her gown hiding her breasts from view.

With a deafening sound, she felt the gown be ripped open in the middle. She was entirely naked. She gasped in surprise - it _was_ her favorite nightwear, after all - and he let out a low, appreciative hum.

"That's better."

Still keeping her firmly pinned to the bed with a single hand, he swiftly resumed his assault. He nibbled and lapped at her skin, down and down till he reached her right breast and clamped his teeth around the soft flesh, sucking hard. She cried out and arched her back, her body now seemingly on fire and in need to reach release.

"Xa-Xander…" she panted, the heat pooling at her core now unbearable. "Come _on_ , ah-"

He chuckled against the newly made bite mark.

"Patience is a ruler's most prized virtue, my Queen. The longer the wait, the sweetest the reward. Isn't that right?"

All of a sudden, his hand left her wrists. She barely had the time to enjoy the feeling of blood rushing back to her fingers that Xander's palms hooked around her hips and spun her harshly, lying her flat on her stomach.

_Oh._

This is something she hadn't predicted. Hell, she hadn't even been bold enough to dream about it, during her many lonesome escapades. But now, as he discarded the rest of her ruined gown and finished divesting himself of his clothes, his intentions were clear. Instead of the apprehension she thought she would feel, Corrin found her excitement spike up. She licked her lips in anticipation and slowly pushed herself on her hands and knees. She shivered when he felt his left hand thread into her hair, pushing it past her shoulder as to expose her back to him, while the other took firm hold of her right hip, rubbing soothing circles into her flesh.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled. Figures he would ask that _now_. She nodded, and even readjusted to lay on the flat of her forearms, exposing herself further for him.

"Come on, give me your best shot."

His breath hitched, and both hands came to grab her hips now. Something warm and wet and thick teased her leaking entrance, making her hair stand on end.

"Very well then."

He penetrated her in a single, swift movement.

She arched her back, mouth falling open as he filled her completely for a glorious second, before he pulled back and slammed back in, rough and deep.

She cried out, hands fisting into the mattress. She felt his hands hooking under her thighs and spread her even further. He pounded mercilessly into her without any of his usual care or gentleness, angling her hips to deepen the penetration at every thrust. Soon enough she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed flush against his chest and her arms loosely looped around his neck, bouncing up and down with every push. He kissed and bit and the smooth skin of her neck and collarbone, his mouth searing hot against her flesh.

And at last, she came, this time for real. Her body spasmed, her vision went white for a blissful moment, and then went limp against him. He let out a deep, low growl into her ear, and with a last few erratic, powerful thrusts that had her nearly toppling down, he too released. She felt the liquid heat of his essence fill her deep inside her.

Silence fell once again, and for a moment, they stood like this, locked together in the most intimate way. She swore she could stay like this forever, even if her legs were quickly growing sore and her arms were trembling.

Xander was the first one to awake from the post-coital bliss, as always. Slowly and carefully, as though he was handling a frail porcelain doll, he lifted her and ever so gently laid her down on her back. Her head rolled limply on the pillow, her eyes already heavy with sleep. It didn't help that Xander was busy pressing feathery kisses wherever he could reach, all the while rubbing circles where his grip had been just a tad too strong and left bruises blooming on her hips.

She smiled and hummed softly. "That tickles."

"I'm sure it does." Was his flat reply. She heard him heave a resigned sigh. "Was that what you wanted?"

Her grin widened. "Yes. As someone I hold very dear would say, you were right where I wanted you."

"How _very amusing_ ," he countered easily, and Corrin knew the only reason he didn't roll his eyes was because it was too far below his station to do so. Even while lying down in the nude with his spouse.

"Be honest," she said as he pulled the sheets and comforters on top of them once more. She scooted closer to him, resting her hands and head against his bare chest. The regular, strong beating of his heart always worked magic on her nerves, soothing her and lulling her to sleep better than any relaxing concoction the best court medics could provide. "Did you like it?"

Xander wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close, safe. She smiled in his embrace. Gods, she had missed him so much. Sure, the most intimate acts such as the one they had just went through were a nice add on, but Corrin was not ashamed to admit the moments she really enjoyed most were the aftermath, as they lay together, naked for each other in more than one sense. Sometimes, the pillow talk could go on for hours late into the night with the right topic, and she loved every minute of it.

"I would say the answer is rather obvious, isn't it? Although I would have appreciated a little… forewarning."

She shrugged and chuckled. "Now, that would have spoiled all the fun, wouldn't it?"

"You're sounding _suspiciously_ like Camilla."

"Well," she put on her most innocent smile. "I might or might not have had tea with her lately. You know, for some sisterly bonding time. Court can get so _boring_ , at times."

The dim light didn't really make it easy to spot, but she could swear Xander turned several shades paler. She wondered if he knew the arrow he dodged when Corrin decided to act on the most innocent of Camilla's bunch of brilliant propositions to spike up a man's interest (as the Nohrian princess herself had cheerfully dubbed them). Considering the mild worry painted blatantly on his face, he likely did.

"You need to learn not to take your sister's advice at face value, Corrin. For your own sake… and for mine as well."

"Now you're definitely being overly dramatic," she laughed, "Her suggestion worked like a charm tonight, all things considered. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'll have to consult our court soothsayer tomorrow, first thing in the morning. It seems like there is currently an unique planetary line up that's absurdly favorable."

"Oh, that was low!" She slapped him lightly over his shoulder, unable to keep down her laughter. "At least she kept me company."

"I know."

She instantly knew she made a mistake. Looking up, she realized his light-hearted smile, such a rare treasure she strived to cherish at any given moment, was gone, the moment ruined. She inwardly cursed herself.

"Xander, I… sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright," he cut her off, holding her even closer still. "I have been a shamefully absent husband. There is no denying that truth."

She felt guilt wash over her. It was true, and the long nights spent alone were the very reason she sought Camilla out in the first place. Still, she also knew the reasons behind Xander's absence were far too important for the sake of the country and the world as they knew it - and definitely of higher priority than a lonely wife - to be postponed on a whim. It was his duty as a king, and the last thing Corrin ever wanted was to get in his way.

"I will make it up to you, Corrin," he went on, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, as he always loved to do since they were younger and the world had yet to fall apart around them. "I'm only asking for a little patience on your part."

"Of course. I will always be waiting for your return. Isn't that how we always operated?"

He chuckled, a deep, low rumbling sound that echoed off his chest and never failed to make her feel content and satisfied.

"You are absolutely right."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is a mess.


End file.
